1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to plant growing systems and, more particularly, to the control of air in close proximity to growing plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commercial horticulture, it is conventional to utilize large greenhouses for growing plants. This allows a grower to control air temperature and humidity in the greenhouse for optimizing plant growth.
With large operations, several greenhouses may be used each of which typically exceed 150 feet in length and 50 feet in width. In such cases, the volume of air to be conditioned per greenhouse exceeds 75,000 cubic feet. Obviously, the energy expended in cooling/heating and humidifying such a large volume of air space is very high and adversely affects profitability.
There is also the problem that different plants require different growing conditions. This conflicts with greenhouse versatility and oftentimes requires growers to make concessions and grow some plants under less than optimum conditions. Again, this negatively impacts on costs and profitability.